What if?
by GleeAdorer123
Summary: A series of what ifs spanning across the anime, games and manga!
1. What if Ash woke up on time?

**What If Ash Woke Up On Time?**

* * *

"Ash! Honey, it's time to wake up!" Ash heard his mother call, making him groan softly as he rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes before sitting up and letting out a long yawn, "Coming mom!" He shouted back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he climbed out of his bed and looked out the window, seeing a small flock of Pidgey flying past his window.

Suddenly remembering what day it was, Ash's face broke out into a large grin as he ran around his room, throwing his clothes on before running out his rooma nd down the stairs, taking two steps at a time,

"There you! Did you sleep okay son?" "I slept great! And I've finally decided what pokemon i want!" Ash replied with an ear-splitting grin, making his Delia smile at her son's excitement, "That's great to hear honey! Normally i would say breakfast is ready, but i imagine you want to get your pokemon rig-" She started, only to blink as Ash disappeared, the front door swung open as he ran towards the lab, his grin never leaving his face, "That boy is so impatient...he is definetly his farther's son" Delia said as she shook her head with a smile, returning to the kitchen after closing the front door.

* * *

Running up the steps to Professor Oak's lab, Ash inhaled a deep breath before knocking loudly on the front door, "Coming!" He heard from behind the door, followed by the shuffling of feet.

The door swung open to reveal Professor Oak, who smiled upon seeing Ash, "Ahh! Ash my boy, your right on time!" Oak said in surprise, which Ash either ignored or seemed to not notice as he continued to grin at the older man, "Oh course! I wouldn't dream of sleeping in on a day like today!" Oak chuckled at the boys excitement, stepping aside and allowing him in efore the two began walking down the hall.

* * *

"As you know Ash - you have a choice of three pokemon. Luckily for you, they are all still here as you are the first one to arrive" Oak explained, earning a nod from Ash as he watched the professor press a button on the small machine, his eyes shinning brightly as the three poke'balls appeared from three holes on the platform.

"It took me a while, but i finally decided to have Squirtle as my starter!" Ash announced as he picked up the poke'ball that bore a small water symbol on the front before pressing it and releasing his newly obtained pokemon.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" The blue turtle pokemon announced as it appeared in front of Ash, who bore a large grin as he knelt besides his new pokemon, "Hi there Squirtle, my name is Ash Ketchum. I'm your new trainer, so would you like to be friends?" The turtle pokemon smiled brightly and nodded happily, jumping into Ash's open arms and hugging the boy, who continued to grin as he hugged the water pokemon back - Oak just watched in silence, a small smile on his face as he watched trainer and pokemon interact.

"Now then my boy - i would like to also give you these, your pokedex and some poke'balls" Ash smiled and accepted the items as he placed Squirtle down, thanking the professor before the trio left the lab's main room.

"Now Ash, if you have any qustioned, please don't hesitate to call me - i also wish you luck on your journey" Ash simled and thanked the professor as they walked down the steps leading up to the lab, stopping when they noticed a small crowd in front of the lab, with Ash's mother standing at the front.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I knew that as soon as you got your pokemon that you would be eager to leave, so me and some other's came to see you off - i also brought you your bag pack, you were in such a rush that you forgot it" Ash blushed softly but smiled and thanked his mother as he accepted his bag, throwing it onto his back.

"Well mom, it looks like i am off now! Me and Squirtle are going to become the very best!" Ash announced as he stood on the outskirts of Pallet Town, waving goodbye to his mother before heading out into the world with Squirtle's poke'ball clipped ot his belt and a smile etched across his face.

* * *

 **PM or review other what ifs you would like me to answer**


	2. What if Ash caught Spearow?

**What if Ash caught Spearow?**

* * *

"Alright!" Ash cheered as Pikachu electrocuted the incoming Spearow, which let out a cry of surprise as it fell to the ground. Eyes widening in thought, Ash quickly reached to his belt and grabbed an empty poke'ball, "This is my chance! Go poke'ball!" He exclaimed, throwing the empty poke'ball towards the fried bird pokemon.

"Spearow!" The wild pokemon cried out as the poke'ball hit it, sucking it inside before it began shaking violently. Ash held his breath as he watched the poke'ball rock backwards and forwards violently until it came to a halt, the red button flashing, signalling a successful capture.

"I-i did it...I did it!" Ash shouted loudly as he stared at the poke'ball, his eyes going wide as he ran to grab the poke'ball and held it up in the air, "Alright! I caught a Spearow!" He exclaimed, holding the poke'ball out in front of him proudly before looking up at Pikachu, who was watching Ash from hsi place in the tree, "You did great Pikachu!" Pikachu raised a brow at the boy, not really believing that he had caught the pokemon - the electric mouse had gained some respect for the boy who claimed to be his trainer.

* * *

From here on out, Ash would go onto catch many more pokemon, with Pikachu now obeying him thanks to the respect he had gained upon catching Spearow - pokemon he would catch would include a Pidgey and a Rattata, as well as Weedle Caterpie, Mankey and even a Sandshrew. Ash would continue his adventure throughout Kanto, catching more and more pokemon whilst training harder than he had ever done before.

He would arrive at Pewter City without running into Flint and would get the boulder badge thanks to a combination of all his pokemon's work. Brock would not accompany Ash as Flint would not be there to allow the older boy to leave, and since Pikachu started to listen and Ash caught the Spearow before it could call for help, he never ran into Misty.

Ash would continue onto Cerulean city, getting there before the other trainers and defeating the three sisters easily with Pikachu and his newly evolved Fearow. Coming across AJ's gym, Ash would dominate him with his evolved pokemon before continuing to catch and train more and more pokemon as he continued collecting gym badges:

The pokemon league would come around, with Ash having a team consisting of Pikachu, Butterfree, Fearow, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charizard: this time around, Ash would defeat Richie, having kept Charizard's respect this time around, and would go on to win the entire league.


End file.
